rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Ross
The Honorable Alexander Edward Ross (born February 1, 2310 in New Avalon, Reydovan Prime) is a fictional character created by Joshua Underwood in the Star Trek universe. Ross is portrayed by Sir Derek Jacobi, known for his dramatic roles in film and theater and for his distinctive speaking voice. When he was created in January 2006, he was portrayed by the late John Spencer, known for his portrayal of Leo McGarry on The West Wing. Underwood chose Spencer for this character both because of his admiration of his acting style and because of the "wise old man" personality that Spencer seemed to possess. Ross' bio is based on his appearance in Star Trek: The Darkside. Origins Ross was born in New Avalon on Reydovan Prime, the son of the city magistrate and a school-teacher. Alexander Ross began his political career in 2328, serving as an aide to the chief of staff of Imperial Chancellor Joshua Underwood while taking classes at the Imperial Institute of Political Science and Diplomatic Arts in Montagne Noire. The Chancellor saw the immense potential in him, the keen political acumen that would serve him well in his later life. With Underwood's backing, Ross was elected to the newly-formed Imperial Parliament in 2339, eventually becoming the first president of of the House of the People's Voice - the lower house of the Imperial Parliament - in 2344. He voted for many reforms in Parliament, and submitted many proposals for discussion; one, a bill banning military officers from attempting to bypass the orders of the civilian government, earned the notice of the Emperor, Lucian Devaneaux himself. While he was the leader of the House of the People's Voice, Ross married Dorothea Neill, daughter of Starfleet Admiral Daniel Neill. They had one son, Jonathan, in 2347. With his wife's backing, he protested vehemently against the war with the Sha'kurians in 2349-2350, stating that the Sha'kurians had been provoked. Upon the conclusion of the Sha'kurian War, Ross' term as leader of the House of the People's Voice continued quietly. However, with powerful political and military backers, including Chancellor Underwood, Ross was propelled into a far more powerful office. In 2350, Lucian appointed him Governor-General of Reydovan Prime. In 2365, Ross' son Jonathan joined the Imperial Marine Corps against his father's wishes. The elder Ross was a staunch anti-militarist, and he commented that he had not raised his son to become another dead soldier in another pointless war. Jonathan was adamant, however, and refused to give up his commission. The situation was not helped by the fact that, in 2372, Jonathan left Imperial service to join Starfleet's war against the Dominion. While the Governor-General was concerned that the Dominion War would eventually spill out into the Reydovan Empire (it did, in 2373), he believed that Reydovan officers joining Starfleet - much like American soldiers and pilots joined the British military in the early years of World War II, prior to the United States' entry into that war - would set a bad precedent. The Fall of the Empire In 2371, Lucian died, and his son Artimus assumed the throne. In contrast with his patrician father, Artimus was a bloodthirsty lunatic and committed many acts of terror and destruction against his people. Governor-General Ross rallied a peaceful resistance against the evil reign of the man the Reydovan people called the Defiler, and five years later they struck, taking control of the Imperial Palace and seizing the Emperor without shedding blood; the palace guards were unwilling to kill their own people. Artimus was taken to the Imperial Parliament, where the Governor-General presided over his trial, where the Parliament found him guilty of crimes against sentients. Forced to act against his own beliefs, Ross sentenced him to death. On the anniversary of the Imperial founding - October 11, 2376 - the Imperial Parliament voted unanimously to dissolve the Reydovan Empire, ending eighty years of Devaneaux rule. Crown Prince Kieran Devaneaux, crowned Emperor in absentia by the imperialist supporters, fled into exile along with Chancellor Underwood and the Imperial flagship Absolution. The Parliament decided that their star systems would rejoin the United Federation of Planets, and Ross was chosen to represent Reydovan Prime in the Federation Council. He grew to be the unofficial spokesman for the entire sector, the councillors from the other Reydovan worlds turning to him for advice. Five years later, the long-believed-dead Artimus Devaneaux returned with an army of Gorak'nar at his back to conquer the galaxy and invaded Reydovan Prime; while Governor Alastair MacDonald escaped to Earth and Ross himself was already there, the rest of the planetary leadership was slaughtered. Ross became an informal advisor to Starfleet - including his son Jonathan, the Starfleet Marine Corps commandant, with whom he reconnected after fifteen years of silence - during their war against Artimus. Family Alexander Ross married Dorothea Neill in 2345, and had one son. *Jonathan Franklin Ross, married 2379, two sons Category:Star Trek Ross, Alexander